marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Daniels (Earth-199999)
, , Distant Star Pathfinder | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Maveth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Astronaut, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Titley | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Origin William Daniels was an Air Force pilot who became astronaut for NASA. 2001 In 2001, he and three scientists agreed to go on a mission through portal in the Kree monolith to an unknown alien world. The mission was run by Distant Star Pathfinder, which was secretly a front for Hydra. Although he believed his job was to protect the three scientists from whatever they might find on the planet, Daniels and the astronauts were in fact sent through the portal as human sacrifices to an ancient Inhuman who founded Hydra and had been trapped on the planet for centuries. When they arrived on the world, they found themselves dealing with a seemingly endless night, and the absence of light soon caused their solar powered electrical equipment to fail. They were eventually attacked by the Inhuman, and the three scientists were driven to insanity. Austin and Brubaker killed themselves, and Will was forced to kill Taylor when the scientist attack him. He only managed to save one bullet, which he intended to use on himself if he ever gave up. 2015 For fourteen years, Will managed to survive on the planet alone. He eventually encountered a woman, Jemma Simmons, who had arrived on the planet, via the same monolith, and had fallen in a pit trap he had set. He initially distrusted Simmons, believing that she might be an illusion created by the Inhuman, but the pair soon began cooperating to try to return to Earth. Simmons determined a location where the next wormhole would appear, but their first attempt to reach it was thwarted by shifting landscape that had changed since Daniels had mapped it. In the wake of their failure the pair resolved to try again, and over the ensuing months together they also grew romantically attached. Two months after the initial failure they made a second attempt with the next wormhole, but the Inhuman ambushed them. Will fought the Inhuman to give Simmons the chance she needed to make it through the portal. The Inhuman killed will in the fight and inhabited his body. A short time later, Simmons' friend Leo Fitz came through the portal with a team of Hydra agents to bring the Inhuman back to Earth. The Inhuman pretended to be Will to trick Fitz into bringing him back. Fitz uncovered its ruse and destroyed Will's body to prevent it from coming through the portal to Earth. | Personality = Will presented himself as being always the first to volunteer, to push his limits. Due to his isolation, he became grim and distrustful. His time with Jemma did much to dispel his hopeless predicament, and their relationship grew into a romantic attachment. | Powers = | Abilities = Will has many survival skills, as he managed to survive on a desolate planet alone for fourteen years. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Various NASA and improvised equipment. | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly a gun. | Notes = * Dillon Casey portrays Will Daniels in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "4,722 Hours." He later portrays the character's body possessed by "It" in the episode "Maveth." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pl:William Daniels (Ziemia-199999) Category:Astronauts Category:2015 Character Debuts